


The Picture

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, F/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, this is all shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Richard's away on important business with his manager. Endless meetings, constant traveling, all Richard wants to do is go home to his wife and relax. You want the same thing, except...it's not just his presence that you want. Unable to wait for him to come home, you decide to show him how much you've been missing him.Goodness, will Richard ever survive?Richard Armitage x Fem! ReaderShameless smut[Thorin tag is just so that more people can see the work. Thorin is not mentioned anywhere in this fic]
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928
Kudos: 32





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a discord friend who hasn't been feeling too great <3 Hope you love this one!

Sitting on your knees before the body-length mirror in your bedroom, you smirked to yourself as you got your camera ready. Richard was away on important business, and you were missing him terribly. You missed his presence, his touch, his kiss...and a bit else. Smiling, you looked at yourself and what you were wearing...or what you weren't...as you got into a good position. You were wearing a new piece of lingerie, a (color) baby doll that was surrounded by the large and white button-up of your spouse. You were planning on taking a couple of naughty pictures to send him, some with you just in the shirt and others with the lingerie on, and you couldn’t help but get giddy as you looked through the pictures to see which ones you liked the most.

When you made your selection, you texted your husband, feeling butterflies run through your stomach.

_‘I miss you so much <3’_

There was a couple of minutes before you got a reply, a smile crawling into your lips.

_‘I miss you so much too, love. I’ll be home by this Friday. <3’_

You smiled brightly before giggling a bit. You sent one of the photos, attaching to it your message.

_‘I can’t wait till you come home_ _😉_ _ <3’_

It was almost three minutes later when Richard texted you back, making you laugh as you read his text.

_‘(Y/n), please, I’m in a meeting.’_

_‘You could be home and in me instead, you know.’_

You sent another photo, and you squealed from the delight and internal butterflies, falling back onto the floor as you held your phone to your chest. Sexting Richard was always a fun time, _especially_ when he was busy. You never really got the time to tease him, seeing as Richard was almost always the one ruling the bedroom and the sexy times that you two would have. So, teasing him was always a treat.

He sent back another text almost immediately, the text making your face go red.

_‘Keep going like that, and I’ll make sure to come home much earlier than expected.’_

You knew what he was saying in the text.

_I’ll come home and punish you._

It made your lower belly ignite, the heat making your thighs rub together, and you bit your lip.

_‘What if I want you too? I miss feeling your cock inside of me, baby. In my mouth, especially 😉’_

You could imagine Richard now, squirming in his seat as he listened to whoever it was droning on and on about future appearances on shows and such. He’ll probably have to go into the restroom to calm himself down lest whoever it was that he was with noticed what was on his phone and going on in his pants.

_‘You’ll have me soon enough. Stop being naughty.’_

You snickered before opening up your camera. Taking off your lingerie, you slipped his button-up back on before beginning to video yourself. You gave the camera a wicked grin before you tweaked your hard nipples, gripping and kneading the flesh before showing your hand moving downward towards your heat.

You sent it with a message.

_‘Aw, but baby, I haven’t had you in so long that I just can’t help but be a naughty girl for you. Can you blame me for missing you? <3’_

It was a terrible attempt of dirty talk, but it seemed to work well enough as a couple seconds later, Richard was calling you. You giggled before answering.

“Hello, my love.”

“God dammit, (Y/n).”

You giggled and said to him, feigning innocence as you began to slowly touch yourself, your finger dipping against your clit.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Richard? You sound frustrated.”

Richard growled and replied hotly.

“You know damn well why.”

If you didn’t know him as well as you did, you would have easily mistaken his lust for anger. Richard groaned deeply into the phone, saying.

“You’re a fucking minx…can’t handle being a week without me, can you?”

You chuckled and sighed into the phone, saying in a sultry voice as your finger dipped into your heat.

“What can I say? You’ve spoiled me, baby.”

You let out another sigh, and Richard cursed.

“Christ, are you touching yourself right now?”

You giggled and replied, your eyes closing as your hips lifted from the floor a bit.

“And if I am?”

“Facetime me.”

You snickered a bit before whispering, moving your fingers roughly.

“Sorry, baby, I’m a bit too busy thinking about how good your cock would feel inside me right now…fucking me so good just like my baby knows how to. Wanna know what I’m seeing in my head right now?”

Richard groaned and pleaded.

“Please, baby, _please_ let me see you.”

You smirked before letting out a breathy moan, saying.

“I’m imagining myself on top this time…riding you so good. You always look so pretty beneath me when you let me take control…letting me ride you. I can see you holding me with those strong hands, keeping me in place when you’ve finally had enough and want the control back.”

Richard was breathing heavily, groaning softly into the phone, and you hummed, moving your hips against your fingers.

“Wouldn’t you like that, baby?”

“Fuck yes. You’re killing me, princess.”

You giggled before moaning again, and Richard almost growled.

“Let me see you, (Y/n).”

You giggled before moaning softly, moving your fingers faster.

“You will, baby.”

Richard suddenly hung up, and for a second, you thought that maybe you actually had done something wrong. However, the facetime call screen came up, and you giggled before you answered. Richard’s face came into view, and you could see just how frustrated he was. It looked like he was in a bathroom, white tile behind him, and his eyes were dark. Dark brows furrowed and hair disheveled, Richard’s mouth was agape as he looked on at your bare chest.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, princess.”

You were splayed out on the floor still, hair creating a cocoon around you. Richard’s button up was open, revealing your taut nipples and tummy. Richard whispered.

“Let me see you, baby…let me see you fuck yourself…I bet you wish it was my cock so badly…don’t you?”

You whimpered to him, eyes closing as you circled your clit.

“Fuck yes, baby…I can’t wait till you come home so I can feel and taste you again.”

Richard groaned again, and you got up, asking him as you began to position the phone against the wall with some discarded clothes, licking your lips as your whole body was revealed to Richard.

“Are you touching yourself like I am? Are you imagining it’s my hand…or maybe my lips…or even better yet, my pussy?”

Richard groaned, shaking his head yes.

“Fuck, your mouth is so filthy…”

Richard then let out a breathy chuckle.

“Yes…all of those.”

You cooed to him, sitting on your knees before the phone.

“Richard, love…look at me~”

Richard’s head, which had fallen back against the wall and had closed his eyes, slowly opened them to look at you and his mouth fell open.

“My _god_.”

You grinned as you sat with your knees spread, dipping your fingers back into your heat and other hand tweaking and clutching your breasts. You bit your lip and whispered.

“I need you so badly, Richard.”

“Fuck, I know baby, I know.”

You asked, pleading to him as you rolled your hips against your hand.

“Let me see you, Richard….I want to see you.”

Richard took a shaky breath before switching the camera around. His hand was wrapped around his hard cock, jerking it in fast and slow intervals. Richard’s hand twisted around every so often, and you whimpered out.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty. I can’t wait to have you in my mouth again.”

Richard moaned out, his hand moving faster.

“God, I can’t wait to fuck that pretty mouth…I’ll take you out for dinner….and then when we get home, I’ll make sure to fuck that mouth just how you like me to.”

You moaned deeply, head falling back, and Richard moaned softly.

"You’re so beautiful.”

You replied.

“You’re so damn beautiful too…fuck, I’m gonna cum, Richard.”

Richard grunted deeply, replying to you.

“Me too, baby…fuck, cum for me, princess.”

You whimpered as your fingers thrust faster, your hand moving vigorously, and you cried out his name, your walls squeezing your fingers tightly as you came. Richard groaned deeply, and you watched as he came as well, his cum spurting out onto his bare tummy. His abdominal muscles were clenching from how hard he was cumming, and he was panting. You licked your lips from the delicious sight, and Richard turned the camera back around to show his flushed face.

You lied on the floor on your stomach, smiling at him as he calmed down. You said softly.

“You should probably get back to the meeting. They’re gonna wonder where their handsome Brit went.”

Richard smiled lightly, still catching his breath.

“I’ll tell them that I had an emergency to attend to.”

You giggled and replied.

“A horny emergency.”

Richard smirked lightly before he said.

“I have to go now…but believe me, when I get home, you’re in trouble for being naughty.”

“But you love it~”

You grinned when he rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I love you so much, princess. I’ll be home soon. I promise.”

You kissed the camera.

“I love you so much too, my king. I can’t wait to see you.”

Richard smiled, kissing the phone before saying softly as a knocking came from the door of the bathroom.

“I can’t wait either. I’ll see you later, baby. Bye.”

Richard hung up, and you smiled before rolling over onto your back. How exciting.

You couldn’t wait till your baby came home.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND A LIKE. THANK YOU!


End file.
